Just a Bystander
by mikop
Summary: Ene only wanted to help her Master, even if he always pushed her away. A Route XX oneshot focusing on Ene's feelings and her end.


"M-Master… Are you ready to g-go out today…?"

From the screen, I watch as Master's laying figure on his bed twitches slightly at my question. For a second, I sense a kind of hope, the hope that he'll finally go out. That Master will finally leave his wallowing behind and take in the sun again.

The hope that Master will finally move on.

A smile slowly creeps up my face as Master finally gets up and turns his head to me.

"Shut up you useless robot. You're annoying."

…Only for my smile to quickly fall back down again. I should've expected this.

His cold eyes glare right through me and I look down at of embarrassment and fear. I'm embarrassed because I asked him the same question, thinking he'll finally change, only to be immediately rejected on the spot. I'm afraid because his eyes stare straight at me with an intense hatred I never felt before.

How could the cheeky boy from the fair two years ago grow up to be like this?

"S-sorry Master. I'm sorry for asking again."

I look slightly up and see him lie back down on his bed with a scowl on his face, not giving a care about me. I breathe out a silent sigh and stare at Master. His back is towards me as his way to ignore me. It works and I don't say anything for a while.

I wanted to help him. I wanted to save Master from rotting in his room. I wanted to bring back the Master I met two years ago. I wanted to see the only remnant of my past life come back again. I lost my only female friend and the one I loved, but I didn't want to lose him now.

Because without Master, I would be all alone.

"Well you see, I… I'm worried. About you."

I forced myself to tell him again. It was the truth and no matter what happened I would never deny it. It may have been the thousandth time I told him, but I would never let go until he realized my feelings. Until he realized I wanted to save him.

"Just shut up." In just a few words I could taste the venom in them. I shivered at his harshness but pushed forward.

"B-but Master! I'm telling the truth! I-"

"I told you to just shut the hell up already!"

He raised his dry sounding voice and I sealed my mouth shut. I kept silent and let Master continue onto his rant.

"I don't get why you keep persisting. You try to appear all nice, but in the end, it's just another act. There's no truth left in your words. You're just like everyone else, Ene. A damn liar."

Master was right, I was just a liar. I lied way too many times back then and it was always to _him_. I never told _him_ the truth and because of that, I was punished to never see _him_ again. All because I was a horrible, disgusting liar.

But this time, I wasn't lying about my feelings.

"If you keep yourself here, you'll never see tomorrow."

I'm shaking, but I keep a stern tone in my voice. I've repeated these words too many times, only to be rejected every time. But that didn't stop me. I was going to save Master, for her sake.

There was an unnatural long silence, much longer than I expected. My gaze on him never shifted. I held my breath, preparing for any abusive words he'll say to me again.

Suddenly, he got off of his bed. He slowly walked towards the computer and stood above me, making me look even smaller. I looked up and saw no emotion in his face. It was only through the bitter look in Master's eyes that told me something was terribly wrong.

"I'm perfectly fine with that. I choose to be alone." Master's voice was emotionless. I couldn't tell how he felt and I was more scared than ever. What was he going to do?

"And…" He sat down before the screen and searched through a variety of files. He was quick and I couldn't even tell what he was looking for.

After just a minute of searching, he found the program: ENEMY. Another minute of searching and he found the uninstallation program: EXTERMINATE. My eyes widened in horror as Master double clicked the file. Was Master really going to do it?

A window popped out asking "DO YOU WISH TO EXTERMINATE ENEMY?" and the only two options: YES and YES. All of my fears were answered when the mouse hovered over one YES, ready to click.

I was petrified in fear. Why was Master doing this? Was this the final straw? Was he so fed up with me that he'd rather destroy me right now? My mind answered all my questions with yes and I could only look. I was powerless in trying to move the mouse or exit out of the program. This was the end.

"M-Master! Why? I don't understand!"

"I'm bored with a toy that can only talk."

His last few words echoed in my mind as he clicked YES without any regrets.

I felt a terribly strong grip on my neck begin choking me. I deemed it was pointless to fight back. I was just too powerless to stop Master. Master didn't want me anymore and the iron grip on my neck proved it.

I was a failure. To Master, to Ayano, and…to Haruka.

As his hands tightened to the point I only had one least breath, I mouthed my last words.

"I'm sorry."

As I felt darkness overwhelm me, I prayed that Master would understand my words.

**Hello everyone, and if you're reading this, thank you for reading my first fanfic (Unless you decided to scroll down here, I'm alright with that)! I hope to improve my writing here so reviews on improvement are gladly accepted.**

**Once again, thank you!**


End file.
